


The Eigth

by and_meggy_hash



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: umbrella academy oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 00:31:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19139983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/and_meggy_hash/pseuds/and_meggy_hash
Summary: On the twelfth hour of the first day of October 1989, forty-three women around the world gave birth. This was unusual only in the fact that none of these women had been pregnant when the day first began.Sir Reginald Hargreeves, eccentric billionaire and adventurer, resolved to locate and adopt as many of the children as possible.He got seven.At first.Then came Willow Hargreeves, whose mother could not provide the life she knew her child deserved and finally agreed to Reginald's terms.





	1. Bio

**Author's Note:**

> This is an OC I've been experimenting with. I'm...really just going for it here and I hope this goes well!  
> NOTE: Willow's autism is based on my own experience of being autistic. Nothing is intended to be offensive, but I also know that every experience with autism is different.

Name: Willow Hargreeves

Codename: Number 8/The Hemlock

Child Faceclaim: Miya Cech

Adult Faceclaim: Eva Noblezada

Age: 29

Sexuality: Bi Ace

Ability: Natural Energy Manipulation

Backstory:

When Willow’s mother, one of the 43 women, was first approached by Reginald Hargreeves, she refused every attempt for him to “adopt” her daughter. She didn't trust him in the slightest. But as time went by, Willow developed powers and the Umbrella Academy was further established, her single mother realized that Willow had the potential for things much larger than she could provide, and begrudgingly took Hargreeves’ offer.

Willow never wanted to use her powers antagonistically. But Reginald sees the cataclysmic ability her power has if it were to be weaponized, and just keeps pushing her and pushing her. After one mission where an outburst claimed lives, though Reginald was delighted, she became scared to use the abilities at all. As soon as she was of age, she left that life behind, but after everything was terrified her mother wouldn’t see her the same way. In reality, her mother always regretted the day she signed her over to Hargreeves.

After Reginald died, Willow found herself returning to the manor where her life was completely torn apart. Out of mourning or spite, she had no idea. But as she stared at her adoptive “father’s” grave and seeing her siblings again, she took a vow to become everything he never wanted her to be, and find a way to use her abilities to help and not harm.

Willow is also autistic. She’s socially awkward and gets overstimulated easily. Reginald tries to exploit her disorder and overstimulate her, hoping for an outburst.


	2. Things to Coms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things that seem too good to be true often are, but Willow doesn't know that yet.

An eleven-year-old Willow giggled to herself as she put her domino mask on for the first time. It seemed to perfectly meld to her face, like it was made for her, like she was meant to be something great.

The adjustment would be hard. She already missed her mother dearly, but she knew there was a reason for this.

_"I really get to stay here?" She looked up to her mother with wide eyes. From her humble upbringing, she had no idea a house could even be this big, even from the outside._

_Her mother nodded, blinking back tears. Willow had no idea how she detested this, how she didn't trust Reginald in any way, how much she wanted to drive her daughter home and never look at this manor again._

_Instead, she nodded. "Yes, Willow. This is your home now."_

_Gripping her suitcase tighter, the child looked up to her mother with a face etched in confusion. "What about you?"_

_"I cant," she gazed downward, too ashamed to look her daughter in the eye, "I can't go with you. But this place will give you what I can't. Your powers...you aren't a regular child, sweetheart. I wish I could give you what you deserve, but-"_

_"There you are. You're late."_

_The two looked up to the man in the doorway, expressionless, monocle glinting._

_"Reginald." Willow's mother greeted him coldly._

_"Mister Hargreeves to you."_

_"Reginald," she said again, "if anything happens, anything at all-"_

_"Yes, yes. I've heard it all before." He scoffed. "Come, Number Eight."_

_Willow's mother hugged her tightly, finally letting the tears fall. "I love you. So, so much, and I'm so sorry."_

_"Don't be sorry, mom! I love you, too!" None of this made much sense to her yet, but she found tears falling anyway. This couldn't be goodbye, right?_

_"Come, Number Eight." Reginald repeated._

As the minutes ticked past, Willow had realized her mother wasn't coming back. This really was her new home now. But as much as that hurt, like a knife to the chest, she tried to look on the bright side. She had a father, something she never thought she'd have. Her mother never explained why there wasn't one in her life, so she stopped asking. And siblings! So many brothers and sisters!

And when she put on her uniform? Every last worry seemed to melt away. She was a superhero. Someone her mother could be proud of, that would make their parting worth it. Someone her new family could be proud of.

Willow struck a pose in the mirror, not realizing the figure in her doorway.

"Miss Willow?" Pogo couldn't help but smile at the optimism this girl displayed. 

She turned around with a slight yelp of surprise. "H-hi! Oh my God, I thought the monkey butler was a joke! That's so cool!"

He chuckled. "A shock, I'm sure." The other siblings grew up with him, and were used to it. He had wondered how the newest would react. 

"A cool shock! Ooh, whatdya think?" She spun before recreating her pose.

"You look like a true member of the Academy." 

Willow almost seemed to vibrate in excitement. "Really? Thank you so much!"

"Yes, really. I'd love to stay and chat, but your training awaits." His face fell subtly, concern washing over him. 

Willow didn't notice, running towards her future, smile remaining, no idea how quickly things would change.


End file.
